pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selene
Moon is a new Pokémon Trainer and the female protagonist in Pokémon Sun and Moon. She is one of the two main protagonists alongside Sun. She also appears in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the remakes of the previously mentioned games. Appearance Moon has black hair with sideswept bangs aligned to the left. She has pale skin and slate-grey eyes. Like in the X & Y games, her appearance is customizable. Sun & Moon Moon wears a red flower-like toque on top of her head. Her clothes consist of a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it that is tied at the bottom and small teal shorts. Noticeably, the white color of a bra or tank top is visible under her left arm. On her feet, she wears red and black shoes with large yellow laces. She sports a grey Z-Ring on her right arm. Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Moon has a sleeveless orange shirt with a white trim, as well as straps and red flowers along with an opening resembling flower petals. She wears puffy white shorts, and black and white sandals. Her hair is longer and braided. On her head, she wears a yellow pork-pie hat with a salmon pink flower in it. Personality Just like every other playable protagonist in the core games, Moon is silent and has no pre-existing personality. Except for some pre-made dialogue choices, she is completely mute. Unlike the previous few games (Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, X and Y, etc.), she does not appear if the player does not choose to play as her. Therefore, it is nearly impossible to figure out her personality. Biography If Moon is selected to be played, she is born in Kanto and travels to Alola with her mother. She talks to Professor Kukui over video chat at the beginning of the game. Not much else is known about her, other than the fact that she is very young. She is at least 11 though, as she is able to partake in the Island challenges. Games Over the course of the game, Moon makes some new friends. She befriends Hau and Lillie, and meets her Cosmog, Nebby. She travels around the region, simultaneously enjoying her vacation and beating back Team Skull at the same time. Unlike previous games, she does not appear if she is not selected by the player. Manga Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Moon is a Pokédex Holder. She came from the Sinnoh region to find a cure for a poisoned Piplup. After she acquired a Rotom, she also decided to assist Professor Kukui. However, soon after coming to Alola, she got in an argument with Sun, who decided to join her after ruining her clothes. Trivia *Moon is the only core series female protagonist to not wear visible socks/stockings in any official pictures. *Unofficial names for Moon include "Ailey" and "Selene." **Additionally, the unofficial name "Selene" is derived from the Titan Goddess of Moon of Greek mythology. Gallery Poke Finder.png|Artwork of the Poké Finder. Pokerideartwork.png|Artwork of Poké Rides. Pokemon Refresh Artwork.png|Artwork of Pokémon Refresh. ultra.png|Art of Sun, Moon, and many more characters in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Alola Photo Club.png|Art of the Alola Photo Club. Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts